Fated
by seraphaia
Summary: under construction" doing a complete revamp. my version of events after the bridge scene in the anime. totally v/h


Author's Note: Please forgive my lack of attention to this fic, but circumstances kept my attention elsewhere. I'm doing a complete revamp of all my stories so I hope you enjoy them.

Note: This fic is set after the bridge scene in the anime

Fated

Chapter One

Emerald eyes stared, unfocused, into the darkness of the night. A soft sigh echoed through the room. She couldn't sleep. Her eyebrows bunched together in frustration. Too many thoughts, too many emotions.

Another sigh escaped her lips as Hitomi turned to lay on her back. _Maybe I should count sheep, _she thought jokingly. She needed something to calm her mind's turbulence. Yawning, she slowly sat up, pulling the soft coverlet into her lap. _I just need to sort this all out_,_ today was so confusing. _A small smile graced her lips, as she thought back to the event, that had put everything that had happened that day, in motion.

She was in the barn with Van, sulking about her earlier visit with Princess Millerna and their conversation. _I'm such a coward._ The raven haired king had sat silent, meticulously sharpening Escaflowne's sword, as she had rambled and ranted about her problems. Offering her a piscus, he had attempted to comfort her, his garnet eyes hidden by his unruly raven locks. Then, as he did so often, he had said something that completely threw her off guard.

_I want you,_ he'd said. Hitomi's cheeks grew hot and reddened at the memory. Of course, the king had not meant for her to take what he'd said in that context, turning around he told her he wanted her to stay with him. _I want your power!_ She snorted as his words rang in her ears once again. Those words had cut her, slithered into her heart, and crushed it. Was that all she was to him? Just another weapon to be used? A tool? It infuriated her, enveloped her in a storm of rage, and she lashed out, her palm connecting with his cheek.

Running a hand through her short hair, Hitomi smirked. Sure, she felt bad about slapping the king, but Van had deserved it. Her smirk quickly dissolved into a frown. She had thought they were friends at the least and it still hurt her that she meant nothing more to him than his sword. _I guess I was wrong. _

Picking at the fabric of the blanket in her lap, she let her thoughts drift back. After slapping Van, she had been a coward, she couldn't stand to be near him, so she ran. Ran away from him, away from the emotions in his eyes, away from the pain. The gods had laughed at her, their humor filtering from the sky as it quickly clouded and rain began to fall. By the time she had reached Palas, Hitomi was drenched to the bone. Wandering aimlessly, she eventually ended up at a small bridge, staring up at the sky. She couldn't remember how long she stood there, longing for her family, as she watched her world hang lazily above, mocking her. It wasn't until she heard faint footsteps , and she turned in search of the source, did she realise what she had been waiting there for. To be followed. For _him_ to folllow her.

A small smile spread across her lips, then faltered, as emerald met sapphire. Allen Schezar, rain soaked and sullen, gazed back at her with clouded eyes. Hitomi's brow furrowed as she tried to recall the conversation they had had. She sighed as her foggy memory eluded her. She knew he had kissed her, could remember the softness of his lips on hers, so sweet and gentle. Her first kiss. But something was off. _Wrong!_ her mind had screamed repeatedly. _Wrong, wrong wrong! It felt so wrong._

As the knight had pulled away from her, Hitomi was so confused. Wasn't this what she wanted? To be kissed by the beautiful man in front of her? For Allen to love her? It wasn't until she turned away from him, trying to sort her runaway thoughts, did she realise they had an audience. _He_ was standing a few feet away from the bridge. _He_ had followed her. The thought would have made her smile if she hadn't realised one thing. _He_ had seen everything.

Garnet eyes blazed a whirlwind of emotions as they stared at her. The memory of them burned her, so much pain, so much anger. Those eyes haunted her, accused her. She realised now, as sat wide awake in the middle of her bed what was keeping her up. It was those eyes. _His_ beautiful eyes.

She had called his name, hoping to explain herself. Ignoring her, Van had turned and ran without a single backward glance. Preparing to go after him, she tried to step forward but was unable. Allen's hands had descended on her shoulders, hindering her efforts to follow the king. For awhile, she and the knight had stood on the bridge, silently watching the stars form in the sky.

Being ever the gentleman, Allen had walked her back to the palace and her room, his long, golden hair sweeping the floor as he kissed her hand before retiring to his own quarters. And now, here she sat, hours later, wide awake and still confused.

Hitomi hugged a pillow as she sank deeper into her thoughts. She knew Allen wasn't the one. Knew it without a doubt. There had been no spark, no flare when they had kissed. She cared for him, but she knew now that she didn't really love him. He was just a replacement, she realised. His resemblance to Amano comforted her, and she had latched onto him like a lifeline. Emerald eyes widened, shock and realisation shining in them. She had been using Allen. Not intentionally, of course, but she had been using his appearance and kindness to comfort herself. Using him. Like a tool.

Frowning, her thoughts once again settled on _him._ _He_ had looked so sad, so betrayed, so lost. _Maybe I should go talk to him,_ she thought. Though he would probably just slam the door in her face if she came to his room at this hour in the night. Guilt gnawed at her. For slapping him. For putting that sadness in his eyes. _Van._

And suddenly, like a light switch flicked on, she knew why the kings words had bothered her so much. It wasn't because he wanted to use her. Or that he thought she was some kind of weapon. When he said he wanted her, wanted her to stay with _him,_ she wanted to. She wanted him to mean those words, wanted him to want her, wanted him to…………

A creaking sound near her window startled her, and Hitomi muffled a scream behind her hand.

_Gods, I'm such an idiot! _Van scolded himself. For an hour he had stood there, blanketed in darkness, trying to figure out what he was going to tell her. He had crept through her window, resolved to tell her how he really felt. But the moment his eyes fell on her beautiful form, tossing and turning beneath the blankets on her bed, his voice left him.

_Hitomi._ The strange girl from the mystic moon. The only person to ever slap him. He frowned and placed a gloved hand on his cheek in memory. A faint red mark and slight throb were the only evidence left of her anger from earlier that day. Anger towards him. Anger at his clumsy words. Not that he had meant for anything like that to happen. No, he would never mean to hurt her, to see sadness and anger in those bewitching emerald orbs, to see her cry. _My fault. I'm such an idiot._

Earlier that day, he had been in the barn that housed Escaflowne, sitting on the guymelef's leg, sharpening his sword, when _she _had run in upset. He had sat there, silently working while he listened to her situation with Millerna. Van had tried to be sympathetic. Even tried to offer advice. But then she had to start pinning for HIM.

Van's eyes narrowed at the memory. Allen. Always about Allen. Gods, how he hated that knight. How he hated Hitomi's feeling for that pretty boy. It made his blood boil. To hear her talk about him with such longing sent daggers through his heart. That's when he decided. Tell her his true feelings now. Let her know how he really felt. Maybe she felt the same. It was a long shot, but there was some hope wasn't there?

_I want you._ the words had slipped out of his traitorous mouth before he could stop them. He had waited, tense and rigid, for her reply. His heart broke into a million shards when he heard her startled gasp. _She's rejected you._ The thought rang through his mind, as the tears pricked behind his eyes. Bowing his head to hide his expression, he quickly tried to explain to her that he wanted her close to him. But as usual his tongue betrayed him and he ended up blurting out that he wanted her powers.

Those beautiful emeralds had began to water, and just as he was going to apologise, anger flashed through them like a storm. Hitomi's hand was a blur as it lashed out and connected with his cheek. The sound had echoed through the barn, scaring some birds from their nests in the hay loft. Silence fell over them as Van stared wide at the girl he loved. He tried to reach out to her, but she had turned and fled. Ran away from him, ran because of him.

How he hated himself. He had longed to go after her, apologise, tell her what he really meant. To hold her, gods he would to anything just to hold her. Naturally, being the stubborn person he was, his pride had gotten the better of him, so he had resumed his work, ignoring the pain she had imprinted on to his cheek. Merle had found him shortly after and immediately fuming over his abused face, cursing the cause of it. A short while later it had begun to rain. He had decided to go find Hitomi then, ignoring the comments the cat girl made as he ran out of the safety of the barn, into the storm.

Van held his breath as Hitomi sat up in her bed. Had she seen him? Carefully, he stepped a little further back, into the shadows. He watched her brow crease in frustration and wondered what she was thinking. She hadn't seen him yet. Good. That gave him time to get his mouth to cooperate. Hopefully.

Sometimes, when it came to talking to his love, he wished that he was graced with a silver tongue like Allen. Damn that knight. The king's hand curled into a tight fist. He hated the way Allen always had Hitomi's attention, how that knight was always what she talked about, thought about. _Stupid pretty boy._ How Van wished the blonde man was here now. He needed to punch something. The thought brought a small smile to his lips, before a painful memory crept into his mind, turning his lips into a frown.

The bridge. Tears pricked behind his eyes, and Van had to blink to keep them from falling. The bridge was where he had found them, embracing passionately, lips locked together lovingly. _His_ Hitomi. At first he had felt anger. Rain soaked and shivering, his fists shaking as he watched the Knight Caeli kissing _his _Hitomi. But anger quickly dissolved into hurt and betrayal, as the king watched the couple part. _My Hitomi? She never wanted me. Who would want a demon._ She had turned then, shocked emerald meeting his eyes. And like a coward, he turned and ran, never looking back.

Van told himself he didn't care, that it didn't matter. Legs pumping, he ran aimlessly through Palas, eventually ending up in his chambers in the castle. Collapsing on his bed, he sighed heavily. He did care and it mattered to him. No point in denying it. He had loved her ever since she said his wings were beautiful, that he wasn't a demon. _Gods, I'm such an idiot._

The king had spent several hours thinking about the situation. Maybe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Maybe Allen had kissed her but what if she hadn't kissed him back? Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe, just maybe, he still had a chance.

Clinging to a small shred of hope, Van had walk out to the balcony adjoined to his room. White feathers shimmered in the moonlight as feathery wings burst from his back, tearing his red shirt to pieces. Gracefully ascending into the crisp night air, the draconian started towards his destination. The flight was short and soon his brown boots scraped softly on the stone of the balcony connected to Hitomi's room. Although she was staying only a few doors from his own room, rumours and scandals are easily started, and Van couldn't risk damaging his reputation and honour not to mention the damage it would do to that of his love's.

Retracting his wings, he had carefully slipped in through her window. And here he had been standing for the better part of an hour, watching the girl he loved, battling with himself. Lost in thought, the king shifted his feet, aggravating the floor board his stood on. Holding his breath, he inwardly cursed as the wood protested his movements, a loud creak echoing through the dark room.

Emerald meet garnet as Hitomi's head turned towards the sound, her hand covering her mouth, stifling the scream she had let loose.

" Van", she breathed in relief as recognition washed over her. Gods, he loved it when she said his name.

Cover blown, the king slowly approached the bed, eyes focused on the girl atop it. Stopping a few feet away, he watched her as he assessed his options. Tell her now or run. The silence was starting to grate on his nerves and he knew that if he didn't act quickly, the second option would be his only one. Squaring his shoulders, he gathered his courage.

" Hitomi. We need to talk." There, that wasn't so hard.

Curiosity shown through her eyes as she gazed up at the man in front of her, blushing as she stared at his bare chest. Shyly, Hitomi patted the bed beside her in invitation. " Sure. Have a seat."

A small smile formed on Van's mouth as he accepted her offer, walking to the bed and carefully lowering himself onto it, a few feet away her. Now, if he could just get the words out.

Hitomi watched the young king carefully, regret sinking into her brain. The faint red mark across his cheek glared accusingly at her, a reminder of her rash actions from earlier that day. Guilt welled up inside her, and before she could stop herself, she reached out and gently stroked his cheek with her fingers.

Van started when he felt something brush against his face. Snapping his eyes to her face, he was surprised to find guilt and regret shining through the green eyes that stared back at him. Her hand stilled on his cheek, and Van felt himself slowly leaning towards her. His eyes flickered down to her lips. Her soft, pink lips. Gods, he wanted to kiss her. His first kiss. But no hers. Allen. Damn him. The memory had invaded his mind, and he could feel his anger build. Quickly standing, he began pacing the floor in front of the bed, trying to calm his nerves.

Hitomi had seen the emotions flashing in Van's eyes. He had looked at her with such longing that she could barely remember how to breathe. Her hand rested on his cheek as he slowly began leaning towards her. _Is he going to kiss me?_ The thought excited her and she found herself leaning towards him. But then, his eyes changed, and she saw anger. Van had stood up so suddenly that she almost jumped. Now he was pacing the floor in front of her and she just sat there, confused. What was going on?

No matter how he tried, Van could not get the image out of his head. Allen kissing her. Kissing his Hitomi. His anger was a becoming a raging fire and he clenched his fists trying to calm himself. He needed to talk to her but he couldn't when he was so agitated. In the state he was in right now he'd only end up saying something stupid and making her cry again. _I better leave now. I couldn't stand it if she cried again because of me._ Resolved, the king quickly turned and started towards the window intending to leave. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he failed to hear the bed move, or the soft footfalls quickly following him.

Hitomi had practically jumped off the bed and sprinted after Van as he made his way towards the window. She needed to know what he wanted to talk about. No more running away, for either of them. As she caught up to him, she grabbed the king's arm and spun him around. Shocked red-brown eyes stared at her as she gently held both of his hands. " You said we needed to talk Van. What's wrong?"

" Nothing." he bit out. His anger was too strong, he needed to get away from her quickly. " I need to go." He started to pull his hands away from her soft, small ones, cursing himself for leaving his gloves in his room.

Hitomi tightened her grip on his hands, pulling them closer to her as he tried to pull them away. " I don't believe that. You came here for a reason that obviously couldn't wait." she sighed frustrated by the man in front of her. His actions were confusing, and she needed to understand why he was acting so odd. " I'm worried about you. What's wrong Van?" she demanded.

Why do you care! his mind sneered and with that his control slipped. " Why do you care!" Van shouted as he ripped his hands from hers. " You got Allen, isn't that what you wanted? Why would you care about me?"

"Is that what you wanted? To yell at me because of Allen?" Hitomi retorted angrily. Jabbing her index finger into his chest, she stepped closer to the king. " What does he have to do with this?"

His fingers circled her wrist, and Van pulled her closer to him. " Everything." he spat. " Are you happy that he finally kissed you Hitomi? That you got your knight in shining armour, your happily ever after? Are you?" He had pulled her body flush against his during his speech, his face now inches away from hers. " Are you happy now Hitomi?" he whispered harshly.

" I thought I would be," she admitted, looking away from him. Anger boiled inside of her. Why did he care anyway? She was just a weapon, a tool to him. He just wanted her for her powers! Her angry eyes turned on him. " What does it matter to you?! It's not any of your business anyways! It's not like you care!" Hitomi stepped back, struggling to get away from the man in front of her.

But Van just pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her to him. Garnet eyes blazing he glared at her in frustration. " It is my business! It's my business because I care about you! It should have been me on that bridge with you!" The words left his mouth before he could stop them and his eyes went wide as he realised what he said.

" W-what?" she whispered softly. Had she heard right?

Knowing there was no turning back, Van lowered his face until his lips were inches from hers. " It should have been me who kissed you, Hitomi, not Allen." He closed the distance between them, and captured her lips with his own before she could reply.

For a moment Hitomi was too shocked to move. Then, slowly she let her eyes flutter shut and kissed him back. Gently wrapping her arms around Van's neck, she pulled him closer. Then she felt it. The feeling that was missing when Allen had kissed her. She felt loved.

The twin moons hung lazily in the dark night sky, shining brightly down on the young lovers, wrapped in their passionate embrace. Tonight belonged to them and the light gods smiled on them, star twinkling with their happiness. Finally, the dragon and the seer were together.


End file.
